


Unholy Masquerade 2019

by Theoretically_Thursday



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: M/M, Unholy Masquerade, Viago/Vladislav if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoretically_Thursday/pseuds/Theoretically_Thursday
Summary: The Unholy Masquerade takes place on June 6th @ 6:00pm.A couple of vampires make plans to go together.





	Unholy Masquerade 2019

Nick and Deacon were standing outside of the shorter vampire’s flat. They had just gotten back from a night out with Viago and Vladislav. The older two vampires had already gone inside, leaving the younger two alone. 

“Do you want to go with me?” Deacon asked, a bit flustered.

“Go with you where?” Nick looked up from his phone.

“To the Unholy Masquerade.” 

“Are you... Are you asking me to be your date?” Nick felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Um. I guess so, yeah.” The older vampire bit his lip gently.

“Sure! I’d love to.” 

“Cool. What time is it now?” Deacon tried to play it off like it wasn’t a big deal.

Nick looked at his phone. “It’s... 5:28. I should probably head home before the sun comes up.” 

“Good idea. I’ll see you later then?” 

“Yeah.” 

The two men stood there, looking at each other, for an almost awkward amount of time.

“I’ll text when I’m on my way over. Bye, Deacon.” He made the bold move of kissing the other man on the cheek.

The older vampire smiled. “Goodbye, Nick.” He watched as Nick made his way to the end of the driveway before turning into a bat. He made sure he was gone before bouncing up and down with excitement. 

Deacon rushed inside and closed the door. He saw Viago and Vladislav standing in front of him. His eyes grew wide as he realized his friends had been spying on him.

“So it’s a double date is it?” Vladislav smirked.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s like super short! I tend to write a lot but I never finish anything... Ever... But I decided to post this one that is actually finished.


End file.
